Visually impaired persons often face a myriad of challenges as they navigate through their daily lives. Some utilize canes to more easily navigate homes, business, sidewalks, etc. Some also utilize service animals to assist in the location of items and/or for navigation assistance. Moreover, many visually impaired persons struggle to read signs, books, newspapers, magazines and/or to watch video programs.